Super Smash Bros. Unleashed
Super Smash Bros. Unleashed is the sixth and very last installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. The game features characters from video games, movies, anime, manga, TV shows, and comics. The game is for the Wii, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One and DSN. The game has the most characters in the Super Smash Bros. series. The game is up to 16 players and when you choose your character, the announcer will say your character's name. It will be released in North America, Japan, Europe, South Korea, Oceania, and for the first time, China in 2022. Game Modes The game has many modes fight out free for all or team battle battle Royale similar to smash run players take on 100 other opponents in a large map last one standing wins classic mode Survive to the end and win prizes depending on difficulty. You can play as 4 players in classic mode in this game. If you lose all your lives, the scale will knock over the character trophies depending how many players you have in classic mode and gold coins are also seen falling off the scale unless you are playing on 2.0 or lower. The difficulty will also go down unless you are playing on 2.0 or lower. The announcer says "Continue?" after that. The continue music in this game is the same one taken from Melee. If the player picks YES, the trophies will stand up and the fire will appear again below the fighter scale again if you are playing on 5.0 or higher like in Super Smash Bros For Wii U. If the player picks NO, the screen will slowly blacken as the game over music plays. Then, the same GAME OVER sign from Brawl classic mode and boss battles mode will be typed in Kelly green as the announcer says "Game Over" after the game over music is heard. The game over music in this game is the same one taken when you fail levels in Angry Birds Stars Wars. Here are the difficulties and how much it costs to play the difficulties on the fighter scale: Smash casino Bet your coins to get prizes. You can also do Master Orders or Crazy Orders in the Smash casino. Prologue TBA Chapter I TBA Chapter II TBA Chapter III TBA Chapter IV TBA Chapter V TBA Chapter VI TBA Chapter VII TBA The Final Chapter TBA Epilogue TBA Post-Credits Scene TBA List of Playable Characters Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Daisy *Peach *Bowser *Toad *Bowser Jr. *Waluigi *Rosalina *Dry Bowser *Dr. Mario *Baby Peach *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina *Wart *Dry Bones *Petey Piranha *Count Bleck *Mr. L *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Vivian *Larry *Morton *Lemmy *Wendy O *Roy *Ludwig *Fawful *Builder Mario *Koopa Troopa *Mario with Cappy *Mario with F.L.U.D.D. *Dr. Luigi *Doopliss (most broken character in the game unlocked after completing story mode on supreme master) Phineas and Ferb Universe *Phineas *Ferb *Agent P *Candace *Buford *Baljeet *Isabella *Irving *Doofenshmirtz *Carl *Stacy *Jeremy *Major Monogram *Django *Ginger *Katie *Millie *Meep *Gretchen *Vanessa *Adyson *Professor Poofenplotz Tangled Universe *Rapunzel *Mother Gothel *Flynn Rider Nichijou! Universe *Mai *Yuko *Mio *The Professor *Nano Peanuts Universe *Charlie Brown *Snoopy and Woodstock *Lucy *Linus and Sally *"Peppermint" Patty and Marcie Azumanga Daioh Universe *Osaka *Chiyo *Tomo *Yomi *Sakaki *Kagura *Kaorin *Yukari *Nyamo *Kimura Donkey Kong Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Funky Kong *Lanky Kong *Chunky Kong *DK Jr. *Candy Kong *Cranky Kong Dragon Maid Universe *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Elma *Quetzalcoatl *Fafnir Spiderman Universe *Spiderman *Green Goblin *Venom *Carnage *Toxin *Symbiote Spiderman *Doctor Octopus Pac Man Universe *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Blinky (the red ghost) Legend of Zelda Universe *Link *Ganondorf *Zelda *Skull Kid *Toon Link *Vaati *Toon Zelda/Tetra *Toon Ganondorf *Ghirahi Earthbound/Mother Universe *Ness *Jesus *Lucas *Ninten *Paula *Jeff *Poo *Claus Iron Man Universe *Iron Man *War Machine Metroid Universe *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Dark Samus *Mother Brain Mickey Mouse Universe *Micky Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy Duck *Pete *Pluto *Max School Rumble Universe *Tenma Tsukamoto *Yakumo Tsukamoto *Kenji Harima *Oji Karasuma *Eri Sawachika Yoshi Universe *Yoshi *Kamek *Birdo Punch Out Universe *Little Mac *Glass Joe *King Hippo *Aran Ryan *Bald Bull *Mr. Sandman *Super Macho Man *Referee Mario Batman Universe *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *The Joker *The Riddler *Two-Face Star Fox Universe *Fox *Falco *Peppy *Krystal *Wolf *Leon *Pigma *Andrew *Bill Simpsons Universe *Bart Simpson *Homer Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Marge Simpson *Carl *Lenny *Mr. Burns *Smithers *Otto *Nelson *Martin *Principal Skinner *Mrs. Krabappel *Apu *Moe *Chief Wiggum *Comic Book Guy *Groundskeeper Willie *Fat Tony *Ralph Wiggum Ice Climbers Universe *Ice Climbers Game & Watch Universe *Mr. Game and Watch R.O.B. Universe *R.O.B. Spliced Universe *Peri *Entree *Patricia *Fuzzy Snuggums *Mister Smarty Pants *Two Legs Joe *Princess Pony Apehands Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Universe *Ami *Yumi *Kaz *Loli Dragon Ball Z Universe *Goku *Gohan *Goten *Krillin *Vegeta *Nappa *Raditz *Piccolo *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Pan *Future Trunks *Frieza *Majin Buu *Cell *Baby *Emperor Pilaf *Master Roshi *Omega Shenron Teen Titans Go Universe *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Raven *Cyborg Bleach Universe *Ichigo *Rukia *Renji *Hitsugaya Inuyasha Universe *Inuyasha *Kagome *Shippo *Sango *Miroku Earthworm Jim Universe *Earthworm Jim *Peter Puppy *Psy-Crow Spyro Universe *Spyro *Blink *Cinder *Hunter the Cheetah *Sgt. James Byrd Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Sonic *Tails *Classic Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Rouge *Shadow the Hedgehog *E123-Omega *Blaze *Silver *Cream *Dr. Eggman *Classic Eggman *Sonic (Werehog) *Mecha Sonic *Rocket Sonic *Metal Sonic *Espio *Vector *Charmy *Mighty *Ray *Fang *Bark *Bean *Dr. Robotnik WarioWare & Wario Land Universe *Wario (Ware) *Mona *Ashley and Red *Dribble and Spitz *18-Volt *Baby Wario *Shake King *Captain Syrup *Kat and Ana *Wario Deluxe *Doctor Crygor *Penny Crygor *Jimmy T *Jimmy P *Mike F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon *Blood Falcon *Black Shadow *Samurai Goroh Kid Icarus Universe *Pit *Magnus *Lady Pauletena *The Eggplant Wizard * Dark Pit We Bare Bears Universe *Ice Bear, Panda Bear and Grizzly Bear *Charlie *Nom Nom Johnny Test Universe *Johnny *Dukey *Mary *Susan *Gill *Bling-Bling Boy *Mr. Black *Mr. White *Darth Vegan *Blast Ketchup Star Wars Universe *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Obi Wan Kenobi *Stormtrooper *Bountyhunter *Han Solo *Yoda *Mace Windu *Princess Leia Kirby Universe *Kirby *Yarn Kirby *Prince Fluff *Gooey *Tiff & Tuff/ Bun & Fumu *Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *Escargon *Sword & Blade *King Dedede *Bandana Dee *Mr. Frosty Yin Yang Yo! Universe *Yin *Yang *Yo *Yuck *Lina *Carl Spongebob Squarepants Universe *Spongebob *Patrick *Spingebill *Fatrick *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Sandy *Plankton *Flying Dutchman *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *Doodlebob Banjo & Kazooie Universe *Banjo and Kazooie *L.O.G. *Humba Wumba *Mumbo Jumbo *Bottles *Tooty *Klungo *Jamjars *Gruntilda Jimmy Two Shoes Universe *Jimmy *Beezy *Heloise *Luicius Heinous the Seventh *Samy Megamind Universe *Megamind *Metro Man *Minion *Titan Up Universe *Carl *Russel *Kevin *Dug Monsters Inc. Universe *Mike *Sulley *Randall Invader Zim Universe *Zim *Gir *Dib *Gaz *Sizz Lor Chowder Universe *Chowder *Mung Daal *Truffles *Shnitzel Flapjack Universe *Flapjack *Captain K'nuckles *Lolly Poopdeck Toy Story Universe *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie/Bulleseye *Rex *Mr. Potatoe Head *Hamm *Slinky Dog *Lotso *Stinky Pete *Evil Emperor Zurg Looney Toons Universe *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck/Duck Dodgers *Sylvester *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Marvin the Martian *Yosemite Sam *Taz *Wile E. Coyote *Speedy Gonzales *Road Runner Ed Edd n Eddy Universe *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Jonny and Plank *Naz *Jimmy *Sarah *Rolf *Eddy's Brother *May *Marie *Lee Despicable Me Universe *Gru *Vector *Marco *Edith *Agnes *Lucy *El Macho and Purple Minion *Balthazar Bratt League of Super Evil Universe *Voltar *Red Menace *Doktor Frog *Doomageddon Megaman Universe *Megaman *Roll *Bass *Protoman *Dr. Wily *Tron Bonne *Megaman X *Servbot *Zero *Vile *Copy X *Roll EXE *Megaman EXE Toradora! Universe *Ryuji *Ami *Minori *Taiga *Yusaku Fire Emblem Universe *Lyn *Sigurd *Ike *Marth *Roy *Chrom *Lucina * Robin Regular Show Universe *Mordecai *Rigby *Pops *Benson *Skips *Muscle Man & High Five Ghost Golden Sun Universe *Issac *Ivan *Garet *Mia Adventure Time Universe *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Lady Rainicorn *Ice King *Marceline *Lumpy Space Princess *Beemo *Fionna *Cake *Prince Gumball *Ice Queen *Lord Monochromicorn *Flame princess *Lumpy Space Princess Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots Madagascar Universe *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melmen *the penguins *Mason and Phil *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Zuba *Makunga *Moto Moto *Captian Chantel DuBois *Vitaly *Gia *Stefano Club Penguin Universe *Billybob *PH *Rockhopper *Gary *Cadance *Aunt Arctic *Sensei *Herbert P Bear Eq. *Klutzy *Tusk Annoying Orange Universe *Orange *Pear *Midget Apple *Marshmallow *Passion Fruit *Grampa Lemon *Grapefruit *Coconut *Apple *Knife *Daneboe *Nerville *Squash Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Pichu *Raichu *Jigglypuff/Purin *Heracross *Blaziken *Plusle & Minun *Lucario *Sawk *Throh *Golurk *Pangoro *Aegislash *Ash Ketchum/ Satoshi *PKMN Trainer Red *Professor Oak *Gary/Blue/Green Oak *Brock *N *Giovanni *Mewtwo *Deoxys *Darkrai *Arceus *Genesect *Zygarde Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *A.J. *Chester *Trixie *Jorgan Von Strangle *Mr. Crocker *Elmer Hop Universe *E.B *Carlos Sailor Moon Universe *Sailor Moon *Tuxedo Mask *Chibiusa *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Mars *Sailor Venus *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Mecury *Sailor Neptune Mii Universe *Mii (moveset depends on color) *Miiverse Admin *Matt (highest tier character in the game unlocked after completing all star on supreme master) iCarly Universe *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Spencer Shay T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick *The Chief *Snaptrap Planet Sheen Universe *Sheen *Mr. Nesmith *The Emperor *Princess Oom *Doppy *Dorkus *Pinter The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Universe *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Irwin *Dracula *Sperg *Hoss Delgado *FredFred Burger Suite Life on Deck Universe *Zack Martin *Cody Martin *Bailey Pickett *London Tipton *Maddie Flitzpatrick *Woody Fink *Marcus Little All Grown Up Universe *Tommy Pickles *Dil Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phil Devile *Lil Devile *Angelica Picklwa *Kimi Finster Viva Piñata Universe *Hudson Horstachio *Paulie Pretztail *Fergy Fudgehog *Franklin Fizzlybear Skunk Fu! Universe *Skunk *Panda *Rabbit *Fox *Dragon Valve Universe *Gorden Freeman *Heavy Weapons Guy *Scout *Soldier *Spy *Sniper *Pyro *Medic *Demoman *Engnieer The Powerpuff Girls universe * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup List of Bosses *Tabuu *Boney Tabuu *Giga Hand *The Red Baron (Peanuts) *Robot Ridley *Eyerok and Knucklotec (Super Mario 64 and Odyssey) *Lava Titan *Ice Titan *Wind Titan *Rock Titan *Dark Gaurdian *Masked King Dedede (Kirby) *Galactus *Giant Susan (Regular Show) *Calamity Ganon *Luxord *Pharaoh Walker *A Potato with Legs *Duck Vader *Spider King *Spider Queen *Robot Smashers *Hydra *A Potato with Legs that is On Fire *Marx (Kirby) *Hades *Eye *Death Curse *Dragon (Dragon Quest 1-3) *Tiki Tong (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Unicorn Demon *Arklothac (Adventure Time Comics) *Master Mecha Sonic *The Red Baron and The Entire Flying Circus (Peanuts) *King Boo *A Potato with Legs that is On Fire and has Gained the Power of Telekinesis *Team Ronald McDonald edits (Normal, Spicy, Dark, Excellent, Ancient, and Killer) *Team Colonel Sanders edits (Normal, Dark, Killer) *Master Core (Final Boss) List of Enemies﻿ *Koopa Troopa (Green) *Koopa Troopa (Orange) *Koopa Troopa (Purple) *Koopa Troopa (Yellow) *Koopa Troopa (Brown) *Koopa Troopa (Red) *Koopa Troopa (Black) *Koopa Troopa (Rainbow) *Paratroopa (Red) *Paratroopa (Green) *Paratroopa (Rainbow) *Paratroopa (Purple) *Paratroopa (Orange) *Paratroopa (Yellow) *Paratroopa (Black) *Paratroopa (Brown) *Goomba *Giant Koopatroopa *Giant Paratroopa *Giant Goomba *Paragoomba *Giant Paragoomba *Hammer Bro *Boomerang Bro *Fire Bros. *Ice Bro *Magickoopa *Dry Bones *Giant Drybones *Dragoon *Assassin *Samurai *Security Guard *Ninja *Parasol Dee *Litten *Hammer Bro Bro *Hammer Bro Bro Bro List of Items﻿ Container Items *Barrels *Crates *Sandbags *Eggs *Party Balls *Capsules *Rolling Crates Battering Items *Hammer (it has the same Hammer theme taken from Donkey Kong arcade) *Golden Hammer *Beam Swords *Home Run Bats *Fans *Parasols *Star Rods *Lip's Sticks Shooting Items *Ray Guns *Fire Flowers *Star Rods *Super Scopes *Cracker Launchers *Fireworks Projectile Items *Red Shells *Green Shells *Poke Balls *Bomb-ombs *Gooey Bombs *Pitfalls *Soccerballs *Banana Peels *Basketballs *Footballs *Dodgeballs *Bumpers *Smoke Balls *Barrel Canon *Spings *Hot Heads *Blast Boxes Performance Items *Starman *NES Candy *SNES Candy *Famicom Candy *Super Famicom Candy *Ball Candy *Dragoon *Metal Boxes *Screw Attacks *Bunny Hoods *Lightning Bolts *Warp Stars *Smash Balls *Timers *Cloaking Devices *LA corazon Recovery Items *Food *Sushi *Donut *Maxim Tomatoes *Team Healers *Heart Containers *Jawbreaker *Krusty Burger *Krabby Patty New Items *Iron Boots *Lightsaber *NES Zapper *SNES Zapper *Magic Potion *Dildo *Power Glove *Nintendo DS *Koopa Clown Car *Virtual Boy *Gameboy *Gameboy Advance *Lock Jaw *Wii Balance Board *Ice Flower *Penguin Suit *Tanooki Suit *Cape Feather *Keyblade *Frog Suit *Super Leaf *PAK *Lazerscope *Harp of Ages *Question Block *Ztar List of Stages Bold= 'Unlockable *Mushroom Kingdom *New Pork City *Nintendo DS *Yoshi's Island *'Hyrule Castle *Dream Land *Death Star *Hoth *World 1-1 *Final Destination *'Battlefield' *Porkbelly *Danville *On A Comet Hurtling Through Space And Time *Princess Peach's Castle *Icicle Mountain *Jungle Japes *Pokemon Stadium *Poke Floats *'Green Hill Zone' *Mario Circuit *Luigi's Mansion *Mushrommy Kingdom *Smashville *WarioWare Inc. *'Pirate Ship' *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road *Clamburg *Stoolbend *Quahog *'Acme Acres' *Warner Bros. Studios *Springfield *The Park (Regular Show) *Townsville *Endsville *'Las Vegas' *Movie Land *Bikini Bottom *Glove World *'Rock Bottom' *Krusty Krab *Goo Lagoon *Cul Da Sac *'Miseryville' *Summit *PictoChat *Delfino Plaza *Lylat Cruise *Rainbow Cruise *'Brinstar' * Corneria * Onett * Mario Bros. *Spear Pillar *'Flat Zone 2' * 75m *50m *100m *Green Greens *'El Macho's Lair' *Big Blue *Halberd *Bridge of Eldin *'Mario Circut' *Zeenu *'Rudeeze' *'Planet Vegeta' *'Namek' *Capsule Corp Building *hillwood (final boss) List of Assist Trophies *Sakaki *Purple Minion *Yutaka *Minorin *Kevin *Tiara *Samurai Goro *Ridley *Angry Birds *Mighty Eagle *Ashely & Red *Captain Syrup *Shake King *Whispy Woods *Buddha *E. Coli *The Mii fighting team *Seth (Fire Emblem) *Pokeball *Rick Astley *Edward Khil *Flowery Woods and Yggy Woods *Saivel *Naq *Aqn *Sakamoto *Team RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang) Reviews The game has posotive reviews Nintendo Power What an amazing game it's cool when video games, anime, comics, and TV shows combine into one. Official Nintendo Magazine What an amazing game it's cool when video games, anime, comics, and TV shows combine into one. Playstation Place Whoa this is one amzing game this is definitley the game of the year IGN Cool. 10/10 AVGN What a piece of shit! Kotaku Super Smash Bros Unleashed Possible Meme References? Chad "Chad-Daddy" Warden the first nintendo game 2 be ABAP. Keanu Reeves breathtaking Anthonyjason15 Lol, the logo is Brawl + Sonic Unleashed. M'asahiro Sakurai' do not ask me for anything ever again Category:Nintendo DSN Games Category:Pages by MarioPhineas76 Category:Video Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Game of the Year Category:10/10 IGN Category:Joke Articles Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS Vita Games